


a little broken, a little new

by contradictory_existence



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21556984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/contradictory_existence/pseuds/contradictory_existence
Summary: it happens, like many things do, in the bookshop.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	a little broken, a little new

**Author's Note:**

> title from "north" by sleeping at last

it happens, like many things do, in the bookshop.

_i love you._

crowley pauses, setting his glass of wine down on the table and turning so he can properly look at aziraphale beside him on the couch. _i know._

 _you do?_ aziraphale says, taken aback slightly.

crowley shrugs. _i mean, i suspected, for a while, but i never really let myself believe it. i was just afraid of hoping, i guess._

aziraphale feels a pang in his heart. _i’m sorry. there was a part of me that thought you would never know how much i care about you. i’ve been foolish, and cowardly, and so cruel to you._

 _don’t say that, aziraphale,_ crowley pleads. _i won’t stand for it. you’re the bravest one i know._

 _me?_ aziraphale laughs, a little incredulous. _my dear, look into the mirror._

crowley snorts and gestures at himself. _i’m a demon. vices are my virtue._

 _i don’t think they are,_ aziraphale says softly.

crowley takes off his glasses, lets aziraphale see the whole of him. _i’ve done terrible things, angel, terrible._ he sighs and looks away. _i’m unforgivable. it’s in my blood._

 _i think you’re wonderful,_ aziraphale says, filled with more conviction than he ever has been. _you’re brilliant, and courageous, and resilient. you’re kind, even when the world told you not to be. i don’t know why she couldn’t see it, but i do._

_crowley stares at him. you can’t just say things like that._

_why not?_

_aziraphale, you’ll fall. sorry for being selfish, but i can’t have that on my shoulders._ crowley buries his head into his hands, running agitated fingers through his hair.

 _i won’t fall,_ aziraphale says. _not for speaking the truth._

slowly, crowley looks back up and meets his steady gaze. _i don’t deserve you._

 _nor i, you. i’ve done my fair share of wrongs, too._ aziraphale smiles, half wry and half fond. _but maybe it’s not a matter of deserving. maybe it’s simply a matter of loving._

crowley swallows. _say it again._

 _crowley._ aziraphale sits up and catches crowley’s hands in his, rubbing small circles into them with his thumbs. _i love you._

a look of pure relief washes over crowley’s face. _i love you, aziraphale,_ he says, voice rough. _always have._

aziraphale bends to place a careful kiss on the inside of crowley’s wrist. _is this alright?_ at crowley’s nod, he kisses the other wrist as well, delighting in crowley’s pleased sigh.

 _you know,_ aziraphale muses, _i meant to do this differently. i thought in rome, maybe, or over champagne at the ritz, or on a picnic blanket under the stars. i guess it just slipped out._

crowley blinks. _you’ve thought about this?_

 _yes,_ aziraphale laughs. it comes easier, when he's around crowley. _for a while now._

crowley looks at him with a crooked smile. _me too._

 _i’m sorry i didn’t say something sooner,_ aziraphale murmurs.

 _no,_ crowley says, shaking his head, _no more apologies, or we’ll be apologizing until the end of time._

 _you’re right, my dear. eternity is too precious to waste on regret._ aziraphale pauses. _crowley, would it be alright if i kissed you?_

crowley stares blankly, then strikes lightning fast. _oh my fuck,_ he says, in between kisses. _are you fucking kidding me, after six thousand fucking years._ aziraphale tries his best to kiss back but he’s laughing too hard, and now they’re both laughing against each other’s mouths, breath warm in the space between them.

aziraphale pulls back slightly, resting his forehead against crowley’s. he finds that crowley is beautiful from this angle too, just as he suspected, and he tells him as much.

crowley flushes a pretty shade of pink and ducks his face into the crook of aziraphale’s neck. _flatterer,_ he mumbles.

 _i should like to be,_ aziraphale says, kissing the corner of crowley’s mouth to draw him back out. _you’re lovely._

 _aziraphale,_ crowley whispers, bringing a shaky hand to cradle aziraphale’s face. his eyes are molten gold in the light, filled with so much devotion and adoration that it seems to spill out of him.

 _crowley,_ aziraphale says back, mirroring him. crowley twists his head, pressing a soft kiss to aziraphale’s palm, and aziraphale’s breath catches in his throat. he leans forward and kisses crowley—sweetly, gently, reverently. the way he’s always wanted to.

of all the moments that have happened in the bookshop, he thinks this must be the most precious.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [contradictory-existence](https://contradictory-existence.tumblr.com/)


End file.
